GÓRSKI DĄB +++
GÓRSKI DĄB +++ Strona zawiera dodatki oraz texty na brudno Wróć do GÓRSKI DĄB miałem dziś zajebisty sen czaj jest krajobraz górski wspinam się jako człowiek po skałach myślę sobie czemu jestem człek a nie kuc ręce zamieniły się w kopyta że kopyta nie są przyczepne jak dłonie spadłem i nadziałem się na ostry kamień zleciały się wrony kawki czy inne czarne latające gówno zaczęło mnie wpierdalać mino że jeszcze żyłem mówię im sio nie róbcie tego w ten jeden kruk przemówił ludzkim głosem nie masz prawa by żyć wziąłem go ukręciłem mu łeb przegryzłem kręgosłup wtedy reszta przestraszyła się i uciekła ja jakoś wstałem i udało mi się dojść do jakiegoś ciepłego domku nikogo w środku nie było podszedłem do kominka i jebałem z nieprzytomności... noi przyszła jakaś sexowna kucycka która była brzemienna zaopiekowała się mną trwało to godziny i dni ona często patrzyła przez okno wypatrując swojego męża ale on nigdy nie wrócił urodziło się dziecko staliśmy się parą i wszytko było super i szczęśliwie? Niestety kurwa nie przyszły jakieś zbiry pochwyciły dziecko i wygrażały oddawaj szmal bo chodziło o dług czy tam jakiś skarb stanąłem w jej obronie ale moje rany nie do koca się zagoiły bo w końcu przejebało mnie na wylot chwyciłem za strzeble chcąc ją odepchnąć do góry usłyszałem wystrzał zobaczyłem krew krew dużo krwi sączyła się z moich ran spojrzałem w duł a potem na oprawce miał bardzo taki przestraszony wzrok zdałem sobie sprawę że ta krew to z ran a nie z postrzału nagle spostrzegłem moja tą niby żonę czy tam opiekunkę osuwającą się powoli na podłogę z taką kurwa dziurą w głowie jej mina była taka zaskoczona jak by niby nic osuwając się zamieniło się w uśmiech i powiedziała coś ale nie usłyszałem w sensie osuwając się coś mówiła Wtedy wkurwiłem się przejąłem strzeble zabiłem kolesia jednym strzałem bo to była dwulufówka drugiego też chciałem zastrzelić ale nie było już naboi zaczął uciekać ale ja byłem tak wkurwiony że pochwyciwszy bron zatłukłem chuja tak że wylazł mu mózg i bulgotał jak jajko na patelni tak go rozkwasiłem a wciąż oddychał i przywierał kopytami moje rany pogłębiły się poczołgałem się do kucycki jeszcze żyła powiedziała że mnie kocha mino iż zawsze tęskniła za mężem i że mnie prze....zamilkła rozpłakałem się trwałem tak przy niej kilka dni prawdopodobnie zemdlałem obudziłem się w celi z kratami w wiezieniu jakimś bez ran bez niczego Zastanawiałem się co się stało jak to się stało WTF czy to był tylko sen The end. Wersja mega aplha Niema Tabi kuchnia strzały 10 miesiąc ? lub wraca rodzi opieka rodzina strzały ? 2 wybory? może 3? Brzozowy kucyk zbir Mam książkę nie wiem o czym może o żołędziu? "Z powrotem" "złoty Żołądź" Góra Me em lik (kucni przypadkowe słowo) Seledynowa Tabi oczy zielone, Moje niebieskie miałem dzis zajebisty senczajjest krajobraz górskiwspinam sie jako człowiekpo skałachi mysle sobieczemu jestem człek a nie kucrece zamieniły sie w kopytaa że kopyta nie są przyczepne jak dłoniespadłem i nadziałem sie na ostry kamienzleciały sie wrony kawki czy ine czarne latające gównozaczeło mnie wpierdalać nimo że jeszcze żyłemmuwie im sio nie rubcie tegoa w ten jeden kruk przemuwił ludzkim głosemniemasz prawa by życwziołem go ukreciłem mu łebi przegryzłem kregosupwtedy reszta przestraszyła sie i uciekłaja jakos wstałem i udało mi sie dojsc do jakiegoś ciepłego domkunikogo w srodku nie byłopodeszłem do kominka i jebłem z nieprzytomnosciWtedy obudziła mie mama i muwie że miałem zajebisty sen i musze dospaćnoto spie dalejnoi pszyszła jakas sexowna kucyckaktóra była brzemienna zaopiekowała sie mnątrwało to godziny i dniona często patrzyła przez okno wypatrując swojego mężaale on nigdy nie wruciłurodziło sie dziecko staliśmy sie parąi wszytko było super i szczesliwie? A mi jakoś od listopada nic się nie snije, albo nie pamietam Niestety kurwa nie przyszły jakieś zbiry pochwyciły dziecko i wygrażałyoddawaj szmalbo chodziło od ług czy tam jakis skarbja stanołem w obronieale moje rany nie do koca sie zagoiłybo wkocu przejebało mnie na wylotchwyciłem za strzeblechąc ją odepchąc do góryusłyszałem wystrzałzobaczyłem krew krewdużo krwisonczyła sie z moich ran spojżałem w duł a potem na oprawcemiał bardzo taki przestraszony wzrokzdałem sobie sprawe że ta krew to z ran a nie z postrzału nagle spostrzegłem moja tą niby żone czy tam opieunkeosuwającą sie powoli na podłogez taką kurwa dzurą w głowiejej mina była taka zaskoczona jak by niby nic osuwając sie zameiniło sie w usmiechi powiedziała coś ale nie usłyszałemw sesie osuwajac sie coś mówiłaWtedy wkurwiłem sieprzejołem strzeble zabiłem kolesiajednym strałem bo to była dwu lufuwkadrugiego też chiałem zastrzelic ale nie było już naboizaczoł uciekaćale ja byłem tak wkurwionyże pochwyciwszy bron zatłukłem chuja tak że wylazł mu muzg i bulgotał jak jako na patelnitak go rozkwasiłem a wcioż oddychałi przwierał nogamimoje rany pogłebiły sie poczołgałem sie do kucyckijeszcze żyłapowiedziała że mnie kocha nimo iż zawsze teskniła za meżem i że mnie prze....zamilkłarozpłakałem sie trwałem tak przyniej kilka dniprawdopodobnie zemdlałemobudziłem sie w celi z kratami w wiezienu jakimśbez ran bez niczegoZastanawiałem sie co sie stało jak to sie stałoWTFczy to był tylko sen The end. Dziwny sen Dawniej nawet takich nie miałem ;_~ mnie sie zdażają lepszeale ten był takirealny i żeczywistynoi nie byłem oglodaczemtylko ja nim sterowałemja byłem tym kucykiemja ich zabiłem pominołem i tak kilka fragmentów bo nie wiesz co sie stało z dzieckiem i co robiłem w miedzy czasie z nią Seksy ? teżale to jest najmiejszy problemporud dziecka itp to były jajabo urodziło sie jakby martwe Jak to ? no takie słabe niby martweale potem ożyłomoże napisze o tym krótki fanfictylko własnie niewiem gdzie to wcisnocto dziecko i romans ale prawdopodobni e własnie w tedy kiedy lufajest wycelowana a przed wyszczałemtaki flashbeckalbo po wystrzalei przed zdenerowaniemchuj i tam mi sie nieche Pisałem kiedyś ff Ale jakoś straciłem wene bo ty nie umiesz opowiadac I tu jest mój problem nie problemumiesz cos inegotylko chuj wi coja od dziecinstwa pisałem zajebiste opowiescialeźli ludzieskarzący sie na moja ortografie interpunkcie i ine głupotywybili mi to z głowy